


Butcher and Gardener

by JustSimon



Category: Negaigoto (Yume Nikki Fangame), Tsukumono Yume (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Negaigoto's Ending 6 and Tsukumono Yume Ending 6. Both of them committed the sin and wish to start a new normal life, this story about how they met eacjmh other and found something what unite them.
Relationships: Ken/Amatsuki





	Butcher and Gardener

Ken's hand were held by his brother Yu.   
;Brother what are you doing?;   
But Ken released himself from Yu's grip and instant stabbed him in the heart, after that green haired boy walked closer to someone who he trusted and loved before, Tessen.   
:Ken, no, don't do this, i can explain.:  
But Ken don't wanted to listen any explanations, he just stabbed her in the heart, after realization what he did, Ken just ran away, from place of murder.   
Meanwhile, another young man made a crime, killed own daughter from despair, name to him is Amatsuki, who once lost his wife from illness, after killing his daughter Kozuki, he walked to the well, and slowly drawing a billhook to his neck wanted to behead himself, but in the last moment changed his mind and ran away, leaving his home and his life behind. Some days has passed and Ken took decision after some thoughts.  
"(Well this is it Ken, you are a criminal, i guess i need to hide for some time, but what then? ... Sigh, the only thing i can do is start the new life, no more murders or love, so be it.)  
Suddenly Ken heard a noise.   
"Who's there?! Don't dare to come closer, i am madman and i have a knife. Well, this is your funeral then."  
Ken made one swing by his knife on the stranger, but Ken's strike were reflected by something that looked like a knife, but bigger.   
"What the? Who are you and why so at knife fight?" 'I just someone who lost everything.' "Eh? What do you mean?" 'Why i should tell my story to someone who tried to kill me?' "Sigh, semimasen, i just, well, hiding, i kinda... made a sin." 'I guess, we are in the same boat.' "Really? You too? Now i interested, name's Ken by the way, what yours stranger?' "... Amatsuki.' "Nice to meet you Amatsuki, now let's talk a bit."  
After a soulful conversation.   
"So, you had a wife, but she died from illness, you fell in despair, killed your own daughter, wanted to cut off your own head, but then changed your mind. Wait, you had a wife and daughter? What's your age Amatsuki-san?" 'twenty three.' "Eh? You serious? I am only eughteen, you looks younger for your age Amatsuki-san." 'And i understood you right, you loved one girl, but she decided to date with your brother, you tracked them, killed and then ran away.' "Yes, all of this truth. So, i guess we both want one and same thing, begin the new and normal life." 'Agree.' "Well Amatsuki-san, since we are same, i let you live here." 'Arigato Ken-kun.' "No need, people like we should sticks together."  
Time has passed and life of Ken and Amatsuki went fine, they helped to each other, morally and payed one rent for both.  
They even found a part-time job, Ken took a job of butcher, while Amatsuki became a gardener, but then happened something unusual, Ken realized that he actually enjoying by a company of Amatsuki, Amatsuki had the same feeling, but they both hid it from each other, until one day, when biy had a dinner, Ken made hia move.   
"Amatsuki-san, i must i like to live with you, i mean, i forgot how it's nice to have someone, on who you can rely or something, thing that i will say now is weird i know, but i can't hide it anymore, ahem, Amatsuki-san i love you." 'Ken-kun, i even don't know what to say, but truth is that i, i, i love you too. After i lost my wife and daughter, i felt myself broken, i were in the despair, but, when i started my new life with you, even if started as something like a aliance of accomplices, i felt like despair leaving me, we're so different, but even same.' "Amatsuki-san, let's became boyfriends." 'Gladly.'  
From that day Ken and Amatsuki started their relationships, but now as boyfriends for each other, even if boys committed the unforgivable sins, they knew, everything is fine, while Amatsuki on Ken's side and Ken on Amatsuki's side, this is their close aliance of butcher and gardener.


End file.
